The Cleaner
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Puck gets in some trouble and Kurt helps him out. AU Puck/Kurt
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
>AN: This is an idear that came into my head, and it's an AU. And it turned into a ficlet and then it was followed by some drabbles. Enjoy!**

Puck looked up when the door opened. His mouth open slightly, breathing in deep he asked, "Who are you?" He hated how his voice wavered. He actually hated more than that. His house was a mess, he didn't have any idea how to fix this.

The man who entered his house appeared to be his age. His hair was perfectly styled, his shirt very fashionable, pants a bit tight and boots with a slight heel. Puck idly noticed the light splash of freckles across his nose. He looked very out of place in the mess of Puck's house. Too clean, too perfect, too much.

"Mr. Schuester sent me." His voice was high, and Puck wondered if he was changing it from his normal one, as some sort of disguise. Puck was curious as to why Schue would have sent this guy. And how did Schue even find out about the muddle.

Muddle wasn't a word that accurately described the problem Puck found himself in.

The man went about Puck's house, moving things around, cleaning and putting some of the evidence in a bag. Puck didn't know if he could follow the man around, wouldn't be able to support his own weight. Just sitting on the floor was making him shake.

The man approached him, humming a cheery tune that didn't fit with the clash that had happened earlier. Holding open the bag, so that Puck could see it, he asked, "Is this all the stuff? Not hiding any of it, are you?"

Puck shook his head.

The man bent down to his level, "Mr. Schuester will hold your money until this is over. Then you can collect it from him, understand?" Puck nodded. "After I leave, you will call the police. You will say 'I don't know what happened. I came home this morning and saw this and called right away.' Understand?" Puck nodded. "When they ask where you were you say that you at a friend's house."

"But I wasn't." Puck blinked at the man.

"No, you weren't." The man agreed. "What we will say is that you were at my house. I will be your alibi. You were at Kurt Hummel's house. I had a party last night. You came and had a little too much to drink, I took away your keys and made you stay on my sofa. Other's will say that they saw you there too. Understand?" Puck nodded. "Say it to me."

"I came home this morning and called the police right away. I had been out all night because I went to a party at Kurt Hummel's house and I had too much to drink so he made me sleep on his couch." Puck whispered.

"Again." Kurt said.

"I came home this morning and called the police right away. I had been out all night because I went to a party at Kurt Hummel's house and I had too much to drink so he made me sleep on his couch. I came home this morning and called the police right away. I had been out all night because I went to a party at Kurt Hummel's house and I had too much to drink so he made me sleep on his couch." Puck said it twice when he noticed how Kurt Hummel hadn't been impressed.

"Good." He stood up. "I expect a call from the police soon."

Puck watched as Kurt Hummel turned and made his way to the door, "Wait."

Kurt Hummel turned. "Is there more?"  
>"Who are you?" Puck asked.<p>

"I'm a cleaner." Kurt Hummel's lips twitched upwards and he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.**

"Shit. Shit. Shit-fucking-shit-shit." Puck yelled. "Fuck!" He turned when he heard some foot steps behind him. Turning quickly, he aimed his gun to where the noise came from.

"Don't be an idiot." Kurt's voice sounded as he stepped out of the shadows.

Puck swallowed, "Kurt Hummel." He was glad to see him. He'd never expected to see Schue's cleaner again but he wasn't about to turn his help away.

Kurt gave a half smile, "Looks like you're in some trouble again, Noah."

"You could say that." Puck shrugged.

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt looked around, "Noah, you are stuck in a warehouse while three men with guns are trying to kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.**

"Oh my god." Puck said, frozen in the produce aisle.

Kurt looked up from the pears and rolled his eyes, "I am human, Noah. I need to get groceries."

"And you shop here?" Puck asked.

"A grocery store?" Kurt chuckled, "Of course. Best place to buy food, Noah." He put some pears in his cart, "It has been a while. I'm assuming that you've been staying out of trouble?"

"I-uh. Yes, I guess." Puck stammered.

"Good. I was getting worried that you were always in over your head." He paused, "Even thought about giving you my number so that Schue wouldn't have to be bothered anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
>AN: This is it for now, but if you have idears, I might write them and then there will be more.**

"Problems, Noah?" Kurt asked as he answered his phone.

"Well, no." Puck said quickly.

"Please tell me this isn't a drunk call." Kurt sighed.

"It's not a drunk call." Puck said quickly. "It's a asking out on a date call."

"A what?" Kurt sounded amused.

"I want to ask you out on a date." Puck swallowed, knowing that if he did end of dating Kurt he wouldn't want Kurt too angry at him because he remembered what Kurt did at the warehouse.

"A what?" Kurt sounded amused.

"A date. With me. The two of us. Dinner, movie. That sort of thing." Puck answered.

There was silence and Puck was starting to wonder if something had happened to Kurt when he head, "Breadsticks. Seven, Thursday night. If nothing comes up of course." 


End file.
